


Naruto - Wild Child

by UnknownEnforcer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Animalistic, Dominance and Submission, Dominant Uzumaki Naruto, Ecchi, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Harem, Lemon, Lime, Marking, Multi - Freeform, Older Woman/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Possible smut, Powerful Uzumaki Naruto, Scent Marking, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: A few hours after his birth, Naruto was kidnapped and left for dead within the surrounding forests of Konoha. However, in a wierd twist of fate, Naruto was spotted by a wandering wolf who was trying to pinpoint what had entered its territory unannounced, seeing the defenceless and crying baby Naruto must have awoken something within the wolf and it decided to take Naruto away and raise him as one of its own. [Feral Naruto] [NarutoxHarem]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto, Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto, Tsunade/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Hana Inuzuka, Uzumaki Naruto/Harem, Uzumaki Naruto/Tsume Inuzuka, Uzumaki Naruto/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 31
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Naruto will be animalistic, that means that he is more reliant on intincts and primal thoughts, he won't be able to talk properly, if at all until he is taught by humans. He will grow up with wolves, that means he is more wolf like, and instead of the Kyuubi helping him in the early life like many other fanfics, in this Kyuubi doesn't help at all, except for the healing factor he has.
> 
> Naruto's morals; they won't be human in nature, however, he still has a drive to protect his precious people, however, he will be a lot more fierce and ferocious if you hurt him or his precious ones.
> 
> If this story doesn't appeal to you in any way, shape or form, please don't read it as it might contain things that may or may not disturb you.

**Chapter 1**

Minato Namikaze should have been a very happy man. He was one of, if not the, best shinobi in the Elemental Nations, he was the Yondaime Hokage, he was married to the love of his life, Kushina Uzumaki, and, best of all, his firstborn son was going to come to the world at any moment now.

However, he was not in a good mood at all. Why you ask? Because that blasted Kyuubi no Kitsune had been extracted from his wife and is now on a rampage, destroying everything in its sight.

Right now, he was at his office with his sensei, Jiraiya of the sannin, and the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, trying to come up with a way to stop it. And they had only found one such way... and neither Jiraiya nor Sarutobi were happy with it. The Shiki Fujin.

Minato ignored their pleas to let them do it. Not only it was his duty as Hokage, he was also the only one powerful enough to pull it off. He disappeared in a yellow flash, heading to the hospital. Sarutobi and Jiraiya quickly body flickered there as well.

When they arrived, they moved towards Kushina's room. When they arrived, they saw Kakashi, who had stayed there, sitting on the floor crying. Minato ran to his side.

"Kakashi, what happened? Are Kushina and Naruto all right?" Minato asked desperately to his remaining student.

"Minato-sensei. Kushina… Kushina…"

Minato didn't wait for him to finish, but rushed into the room. He came back after a while, Naruto in his arms and Tsunade of the sannin coming behind him.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi shivered when they saw Minato. He no longer was the Yondaime Hokage that almost every person in Konoha loved and idolized. He was the Yellow Flash, the man whose mere name was enough to send enemy shinobi running.

"Kyuubi will pay for this." said Minato, his voice low and deadly, his chakra flaring around him. Then he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi ran towards Tsunade, "Tsunade, what happened?" asked Sarutobi, panic clear in his voice.

"The birth was difficult. Even with all my skill, I would barely be able to keep her alive under normal conditions. With the Kyuubi being extracted from her and it's chakra and killing intent affecting her though…" said Tsunade, with tears falling from her eyes.

They all wanted to take some time to mourn her. However, with Minato in the battlefield, facing the Kyuubi, they didn't have that luxury. They quickly left after him using the **_Shunshin no Jutsu._**

**xXx**

Minato arrived at the battlefield and grew even angrier than before, seeing shinobi laying dead all around it. He bit his thumb, went threw few quick handsigns, and slammed his hand to the ground. A huge cloud of smoke enveloped him, and when it cleared he was standing on top of a giant toad's head.

Gamabunta, seeing the fox, instantly knew what was going to happen, **"You are going to use the seal, aren't you, Minato?"** asked the giant toad.

"I am, Gamabunta. It was good knowing you. Think you can hold it off long enough for me to finish?" said Minato.

**"I'll try!"**

"You better do it Gamabunta. Otherwise, we're all dead." He whispered harshly to the massive toad summon. Before turning his attention to his comrades on the ground, looking at him with near hero worship and greatfulness in thier eyes, "LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU! RETREAT KNOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" shouted Minato to his shinobi, who were more than happy to obey.

Kyuubi looked surprised at the giant toad and the man on top of him who entered the battle. The toad was nothing special, but the man was another story. The fox was capable of sensing others' power, and this man was above the rest he was slaughtering earlier. Kyuubi had only encountered a few people stronger than him, and thinking about a couple of them made his instincts and rage flare up.

From the sidelines, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi looked on as their friend and Hokage fought the Kyuubi alongside with Gamabunta. They knew they would only burden him if they interfered.

They watched as Minato started going through handsigns. They watched as Gamabunta tried to stall the fox, in the end almost losing his left eye at the fox's claws. They watched as Minato finished with the handsigns, whispered something to Naruto's ear, and then threw one of his special three pronged kunais at the fox's head.

Minato appeared on the fox's head in a yellow flash, just as the Shinigami finished with its preparations behind him.

While the Shinigami's appearance was unexpected, Kyuubi was sure that it would not be a problem. After all, whether or not the Shinigami managed to take the fox's soul depended on his summoner's strength and will... and while the human was powerful, he did not have enough power to match Kyuubi.

However, Kyuubi hesitated for a second. The fox could sense the newborn the man held in his arms, and only that crazy tanuki, Ichibi, would kill a newborn. That single moment of hesitation was all the Shinigami needed to separate Kyuubi's soul and body. Minato immediately did the seals required to seal the former inside Naruto.

Just as the fox's body disappeared, Gamabunta caught Minato and Naruto with his slimy tongue, gently lowering them to the ground. As this happened, Minato heard the Shinigami talking to him, "You are very brave for a human. As a reward for this and for sacrificing so much to save your home, I'll not devour you. I'll let you move on."

Just as Minato and Naruto touched the ground, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and Tsunade appeared next to them. With his last strength, Minato placed one kiss on Naruto's forehead and gave him to Sarutobi. Knowing that his life was closing to its end, he spoke to them.

"Listen to me my friends. Make sure that he is seen as a hero. If he is mistreated, I promise I'll come back and destroy Konoha myself." Minato threatened, getting a small gulp from Kakashi, as he knew how bad the rage could be on his sensei, "Sarutobi, good luck with the paperwork." Minato joked lightly, before wincing at the pain rushing through his body.

With one last laugh at the look on Sarutobi's face and one last look at his son, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, left his last breath. His last thought was _'I'm coming, Kushina.'_

**xXx**

Some time later, Sarutobi entered the council chamber, accompanied by Kakashi, who was carrying Naruto. Sarutobi took his seat and looked at the council members with hardly any emotion being shown on his body.

Tsunade was working overtime in the hospital, treating the wounded and dealing with the pile of bodies that couldn't hold on any longer and needed to be placed either in a morgue and giving permission with allowing the bodies to be buried within the local cemetry or being able to be burn the body of a loved one or relative to ashes to allow them to be spread somewhere special to the family or person.

Shizune, her assistant was kept in the hospital, as it was too dangerous for her young teen body to handle with the amount of KI being produced in such close range, even hundreds of feet away, she could still feel the oppressive and burning nature of the KI, it must have been horrible any closer to the massive beast. Jiraiya on the other hand was now mourning over the loss of his student and wife. He was always the more emotional one out of the sannin, so Sarutobi and Tsunade both allowed him some time to come to terms with the fact that he lost two important people within one night.

The shinobi side of the council, which consisted of the clan heads, who were looking a little worse for wear, but they were looking eager to for this meeting to end so that they could return to their houses and assess the damage done by the fox.

The civilian members were bickering amongst themselves, _'Probably trying to find a way to profit from the situation. Heck, some of them probably don't care for all the shinobi lives lost today.'_ thought Sarutobi, disgusted at the acts of the civilian council and what the more greedy members were thinking. They only cared about the Ryo, and nothing really else mattered to them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi, "What is the purpose of this meeting, Sandaime-sama? I'm sure we all have work to do. And where is Yondaime-sama? "

Sarutobi tried to think the most appropriate way to break the news to them, but as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted yet again by a sound he didn't expect to hear… giggling.

He looked to where the giggling originated, along with a few others who were interested and they saw an interesting sight, one that warmed thier mourning hearts from the tragedy that just struck.

When Kakashi entered the chamber, he sat down at the Hokage's right, between him and the youngest member of the council, the 19-year-old head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka.

Tsume looked curiously at the newborn sleeping in Kakashi's arm, as did the one-year-old sitting on her half dog, half wolf partner Kuromaru, which was her daughter, Hana.

Before her mother could stop her, she sat up and, moving over to Naruto, softly stroke his cheek. This however was enough to wake the baby up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Hana. For a moment, bright blue met deep brown, before Tsume and Kuromaru walked over.

"I told you to stay close to me, Hana." Tsume scolded her daughter lightly. Then she turned to Naruto and gave a fanged grin, "Hello, pup. I'm Tsume Inuzuka, this is my daughter Hana and this is my partner Kuromaru." said Tsume jokingly, knowing that there was no way that he understood her. However, she couldn't help it but to rub his cheek lightly, getting an interesting reaction from the small baby hardly even hours old.

He purred, it wasn't very loud, but Tsume, little baby Hana heard and Kuromaru heard due to thier heightened sense of hearing, and the reactions were mixed depending on who you were looking at.

Tsume was biting her lower lip with enough force to nearly make it bleed, her entire body seemed tense, like she was trying to prevent something, and that something was to glomp the poor baby from the sheer amount of cuteness that she just witnessed.

Little Hana was clapping her hands together lightly and giggling without a care in the world, like most babies should, her big brown eyes were displaying joy and happiness as she continued to stare at the little blonde whiskered baby.

Kuromaru approached the baby and started sniffing it. Kakashi looked a little uncomfortable at this. Everyone would be when a big half wolf who could eat a baby in one bite was sniffing said baby. Naruto giggled and reached to grab Kuromaru's fur. Well, almost everyone.

Tsume smiled seeing this and picked Naruto up, placing him on Kuromaru's back. Naruto smiled at her and started laughing happily, before grabbing the fur of Kuromaru to prevent himself from falling off, even though Kuromaru was basically laying on the ground and could hardly feel the grip the baby had on his fur.

Everyone smiled at this, finding it cute. Well, everyone except Konoha's resident icebergs, Danzo and Uchiha Fugaku. Sarutobi started to believe that they wouldn't take the news as bad as he feared.

Then Kuromaru spoke, _"May I ask something, Hokage-sama?"_ Sarutobi nodded and the half wolf continued, _"Can you explain why the pup has two smells?"_

"Two smells? How does he smell? Please don't start on why I didn't catch it, you know your nose is better than mine." asked Tsume, although there was a look in her eye that could make many men cower in fear.

Kuromaru chuckled and answered, _"Well, the first smell, which is completely his own, has a… feral quality to it, even more potent than yours Tsume. The second smell, which is NOT his own, is that of a…"_ Kuromaru trailed off, looking towards the others and seeing them flinched brought his suspicion to truth.

"A fox, right?" interrupted the Hokage.

Kuromaru nodded in affirmative, _"Yes. How do you know this, Hokage-sama?"_ he asked.

Sarutobi sighed, _'Well, I won't find a better chance than this.'_ He then proceeded to tell them all that had transpired, although he hid from them the fact that Naruto was Minato's son.

As soon as he finished, the civilian side of the council started to shout - more than half of the council were looking at Naruto with slight fear, knowing that the thing that caused all of this havoc and destruction was basically right in front of them - and the few brave ones were asking for the death of the boy, only to be silenced by a massive amount of KI from the shinobi in the room, the greatest amount coming from Sarutobi, Kakashi and, surprisingly, Tsume.

Danzo shot at Naruto a surprised look, "All this killing intent in the room and he doesn't even flinch. Normal newborns would have started crying with one tenth of that amount. What's up with this kid?" He muttered to himself, a little surprised at the outcome.

Tsume snorted, "Didn't you hear what Hokage-sama told us? The pup felt the full force of the Kyuubi's KI. Do you honestly think that all our KI combined is enough to match the fox's? Not a chance."

Back with Danzo, he had some thoughts and ideas running through his mind, and he decided to risk it and ask for something, "I ask for the boy be given to me when he is of sound age, he will be instrumental when it comes to our forces when the time is right." Sure, they weren't very good plans or likeable for most that didn't trust Danzo, but he was doing it for not only the benefit of Konoha for the fact that having a Jinchuriki that could be aware of beasts power and use it, it would be great in the long run.

Plus, he might be old and rather cynical and radical, he truly did care about the future for Konohagakure, where they deserved to be brought back to the golden age they were at so long ago when the Shodaime and his brother were still around.

"Denied, Danzo. I want Naruto to have as normal a life as possible. However, _IF_ and only if Naruto decides that he wants this, then I will consider it." Hiruzen denied said idea of Danzo, knowing that there might be some way Danzo would turn this around for himself. He then looked around the room once more, seeing if there were anymore questions that were needed to be asked, seeing that there were none, he continued, "And to that end, all of you are forbidden from telling anyone that he has Kyuubi sealed inside him. This is an SS-class secret. Revealing it will result in instant execution." Hiruzen stated, giving a look that meant he was serious and there were to be no questions asked about it.

Tsume spoke next, "Hokage-sama, if that is your wish, why not let me adopt him. I'm the only one with a child near his age, so I'm the one most suited to take care of him. Plus, it seems that Hana and Kuromaru already took a liking to him. Even if he isn't, my clan is the one better suited to teach him about it. Finally, if he is indeed Kushina's son, it's my duty to take care of him. She was my best friend after all." Tsume listed off, hoping that it was enough to convince the aged Hokage.

Hiruzen gave a bittersweet smile, "Unfortunately, Tsume, he does not fall under any of our jurisdiction, meaning that he will need to be placed within an orphanage for the time being, if you wish to adopt him, then you will need to speak to the matroness of the orphanage. Sadly, it was a law passed down from the Nindaime Hokage that any orphan was to fall under the jurisdiction of the orphanage, to prevent any immediate favoritism." He admitted, while he did understand the law and how important it was, it was still painful for him to not do anything about it.

It was just one of those things that couldn't be changed, but it could be altered slightly, and even then, it would need to be approved by the Daimyo before it could be passed fully.

Tsking in annoyance she fell back into her seat, visibly annoyed that she couldn't outright adopt him.

"Anymore questions?" Hiruzen asked, despite it being late and people would much rather be asleep, he had the feeling that it would be a long night... and probably a long morning depending on how this meeting goes on for.

"Hokage-sama, what will happen to the areas that have been infected by the Kyuubi. I've heard that chakra poisoning is a thing." An upcoming trainee nurse said, shuffling awkwardly next to her teacher, while she might not have the most say in the council due to her rather limited knowledge and section placement, this did allow her to learn of some things she could relay to the higher-ups of the medical expertise.

Sighing to himself, he knew that this was going to come up, and sadly, this was one of the things that would take the longest to sort out.

It would take a while to determine the worst hit areas from the attack, and then they will need to section off that entire area, meaning that they would have to relocate everyone that lived in the area to somewhere else safer, and whoever was in ground zero must be isolated to prevent the spread of the infectious poisoning.

Turning his head, Hiruzen gestured for Kakashi - who was being rather silent, probably mourning the loss of his sensei and his wife - over towards him, "Kakashi, could you please drop Naruto off at the orphanage? I have a feeling that this meeting would last a long time." He asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied, his voice trying to not show what he was feeling about this situation.

As he made his way over towards where Naruto was still waving his small arms about on the back of Kuromaru, he gently picked up the small baby from the back of the half dog and half wolf - much to his pleasure as he could finally laydown without worrying about the small child falling off. As Kakashi picked him up, he noticed that little Hana was looking at him, her large brown eyes looking on with tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

Shifting Naruto properly, Kakashi reached out and gently patted the small girl on the head, "Don't worry. You will see him soon." With that simple statement said, Kakashi noticed how Hana's demeanor seemed to brighten up instantly.

Hiding the slightest of smiles behind his mask, he mentally prepared himself for the task of dropping his deceased sensei's son off to the orphanage.

While Kakashi wasn't one for lying, it was just a shame that he lied about Hana seeing Naruto again soon.

None of them would have even thought about a kidnapping at such a time where the chaos and fear was still prominent and everyone was on high alert.

**xXx**

A shadow approached Naruto's crib as he slept, not making a single noise, showing that he did indeed possess the stealth to not even make a single noise on the old floorboards of the room they were in. The figure slowly revealed itself, showing that it was a male judging by the frame of the body and the short hair that nearly blended in thanks to the darkness of the room.

The figure was dressed in all black, making it near impossible to identify who it was under the clothing, with the only real features being shown of the figure - other than his frame - was his height, as he stood at about 5'7 and for the fact that he had brown eyes, which were shining as the moons rays landed on his clothed body.

His target right in front of him, he raised his hand up in the air, showing that a palm sized shuriken fell from his sleeve and into his awaiting hand.

As his gaze landed on the baby, he felt something within him, something that prevented him from outright killing the small baby that was sleeping peacefully in the crib, unaware to the danger he was currently in.

 _'Think of the Ryo, think of the Ryo...'_ The figure thought to himself, repeating the mantra that might be able to give him the strength to complete the mission. However, it still wasn't enough.

He was given a mission by one of his many bosses to kill of the child that held the Kyuubi within him. While he was a ninja and was used to killing, the fact that he was to kill a small boy made him double guess himself, but when the sheer amount of Ryo came into the fray, his greed overtook his rationality, and he accepted within a heartbeat.

However, despite his mission given to him and his greed commanding him to follow it, he couldn't lower his arm. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to harm the boy. Slipping the shuriken back within his sleeve, the figure slumped a bit, either in regret or annoyance as it wasn't easy to tell.

Not understanding why that happened, and thinking that it was the work of the fox, he decided to do something different.

Of course, his employer said that the baby was to be killed, they just never mentioned how the boy was to be killed, only to bring proof back with him in order for them to be certain that he did follow the task and so he could be paid.

He picked up the boy and shunshined out of there. Within a few minutes, he was inside Konoha's most dangerous place, the Forest of Death. Naruto, surprisingly, hadn't awakened, even when the shunshin caused some disturbances when they experience it for the first time, whether they are the ones performing it, or if they are being held for it.

The man dressed in all black moved towards the centre of the forest. The forest was definately worth the name, as the further into the forest you went, the darker it became, along with it having something lingering in the air that made you feel like you were always being watched and made you feel like that one wrong move, and you were done for. It was one of the reasons why it was forbidden for anyone below the level of Jonin to enter that forest, and even then, it was rare for people to be spotted within the forest, and only the best of the best or the ones that had the balls of brass entered.

Once the man placed Naruto down within a small clearing that was surrounding by shrubbery and a few large rocks, not quiet the size of boulders, he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and it made the hairs of his neck stand on end, it felt like he was being watched by a predator, quickly glancing to where he felt the eyes on him, he noticed a pair of gleaming golden eyes that were slightly slitted, along with white, sharp gleaming teeth along with harsh growls being heard.

Quickly taking a kunai out from his pouch that was on his right leg, he quickly slid the blade along the babes shoulder, deep enough for the blade to be coated in the blood and even with a piece of the flesh.

This all happened in a moment of course, and when he made his move, he felt the growls become even harsher, and that was when he decided that he had spent enough time here and didn't want to take his chances with the carniverous beast that was merely a few feet away from him. He quickly disappeared using the **_Shunshin no Jutsu_**. Leaving only scattered leaves that were soon picked up by a stray gust of wind.

He never saw the gleaming golden eyes turn from him, to the small baby that he left on the ground, it wasn't his problem anymore, what did matter was that he completed his mission and basically killed the baby, as per his mission given to him by his employer.

**xXx**

"The mission is complete." The same shinobi said once he reappered within the familiar building in which he was given the mission from his employer.

"Proof?" A rather scratchy, aged voice spoke out, stepping out from one of the many shadows that the empty warehouse created. The man was also dressed in black, however, it was easy to tell that he had a rather portly belly and had some trouble keeping his posture straight, and the only real detail noticed was that he had blue eyes that were shown from the rays of the moonlight entering from one of the many cracked and broken windows.

Instead of verbally answering, the man simply pulled out his kunai and handed it over towards the mans outstretched hand, before the man took a whiff - where the distinct scent of blood entered his senses - and gave a closer look at the blade of the weapon, where he could see the flesh still caught on the blade.

"Good." He muttered out, giving back the weapon that he presumed caused the death of the child, "I'll transfer the Ryo tomorrow night, I'll meet at your place." The man said, before giving a sharp look towards the weapon, "Make sure to dispose of the weapon thoroughly, we don't need anyone on our case." He simply said, leaving the implications of what would happen if this were to be found out by anyone.

The man grimmaced at what would happen. It would either be flat out execution of both himself and his employer, or if he somehow managed to talk to the Hokage about this, then it would be some serious pentalties and possible jail time in one of the worst jails in Hi no Kuni.

"It will be done." He said, pocketing his kunai in his pouch before closing said pouch up again.

"Good."

With that being said, the mans employer once again vanished in the shadows, leaving the man alone to contemplate what was going to happen next. He shuddered at the reason why he wanted the child kild, all because of petty revenge and jealousy. To take a life so young, it sickened him and he had seen some shit when he was active and taking different missions, but killing children? Even he wouldn't stoop so low and do something like that... at least, not directly as those words seemed to contradict his thoughts.

Shaking his head at that, he simply ignored it and headed out of the warehouse himself, an excuse already made up if he was caught by the ANBU patrolling the area.

**xXx**

A few moments after the shinobi left, leaving the small, crying baby all alone within the clearing with nothing except the clothing on his tiny back and some blood slowly dripping down from his shoulder from the cut fabric, the beast hiding within the shrubbery and foliage excited the shadows and revealled itself.

It was a beautiful wolf, at a length of about 4' long with glossy and smooth amber coloured hair with the slight hints of red within, on its face, it had a white muzzle and white markings scattered around under its eyes and between the eyes, with the small, yet sharp ears that were a much lighter amber in colour and had white tips twitching to the slightest of sounds being made within the forest along with the amber and white tipped tail swaying gently behind the wolf with every movement and with the help of the slight breeze, it kept its golden eyes firmly on the baby, the curiosity now displayed in the eyes clear to see.

The long and dangerous looking claws were digging into the soft soil ever so slightly, as it continued to trot closser to the small baby, another feature was spotted from the wolf, and that was the four teats that looked to be slightly swollen with milk, either from pregnancy or the leftover milk that was not yet absorbed back into the body from the previous litter. It was safe to say that it was not a male wolf, but rather a she-wolf.

As it was mere inches away from the baby, it placed its white nose upon the baby's smooth skin, and started breathing, taking in the scent of the human pup before it.

The simple sensation of the wet nose upon his chubby baby cheeks was enough to wake the sleeping and crying Naruto's dreamless sleep, his eyes opening and staring directly at another pair of eyes, and his crying instantly ceased, turning into mere gurgles of sounds that couldn't be translated.

Bright blue filled with a sense of curiosity and happiness that only a baby could possess met with sharp golden eyes, ones filled with power and with a sense of warmth in them.

Naruto reached out, gurgling uninteligent mumbles that only a baby could make and understand, his stubby little arms reaching as far as they could, before lightly brushing against the soft amber coloured fur of the wolf standing above him.

The she-wolf allowed the touch, not sensing any ill-intentions from the small baby as the she-wolf leaned down, its whiskers rubbing against the Naruto's own whisker-like markings.

It even gently licked the wound that was left upon the baby, in which little Naruto shifted lightly at the unfamilair sensation that was happening against his smooth skin.

Although it didn't help that the tongue of the she-wolf felt like sandpaper - not like little Naruto would know what that was.

However, the soft and tender moments between the she-wolf and baby Naruto was interrupted, when a massive gurgling sound echoed throughout the forest clearing they were located in.

The sudden noise was enough to spark something within the she-wolf as within a split second of the noise being heard, it was basically standing over the baby Naruto protectively, her teeth were once again bared for the world to see and harsh and dangerous growls were escaping the maw of the wolf, even the glossy and beautiful amber fur was now bristled up, nearly as sharp as a needle to make herself more threatening.

The she-wolf suddenly yelped at the sudden contact against its underbelly, bringing its head down it looked directly underneath itself, eyes glowing with power, wanting to see what dared touch her underbelly and come close to the baby that sparked some fierce sense of maternal feelings within her. However, what it say made it blink a few times, her golden eyes shining in curiosity.

She watched as the little baby she was standing over in a protective fashion was now suckling one of her swollen teats, getting a small stream of milk to escape from the mammary glands and into the mouth and stomach of the poor little baby.

With the echoes that have disipated into the wind, with the only sound being heard was the suckling of the small baby, the she-wolf continued to gaze at the baby, one that wasn't her own, nor of the same species suckling on her teat, getting feed from her very own milk, it was at that point that she decided that she would raise it like he was her own little pup, despite the glaringly obvious differences in species. After all, he was feeding from her, in a way, that made her the figure that this little baby had to rely on to survive in the early months of life and be a figure to support him.

Letting herself loosen up, which matted her fur back down to the original silky and glossy colour and texture, however still being tense and ready to pounce at a moments notice to any suspicious sound or movement she manuevered herself in a small protective ball, not only allowing herself to coil around the small baby in a protective fashion, away from any predators, but also using her fur and own body heat as another source of warmth for the small blonde baby suckling her milk.

Resting her muzzle along the side of the blonde baby, she closed her eyes and allowed her maternal instincts freshly re-awakened and allowed her enhanced sense of smell and hearing guide her while she rested with her new pup.

Soon enough, she allowed herself to drift off into a semi-conscious state and basked in the feeling of having a new pup to protect and nurture from her milk as she encassed the small baby in her fur and warmth.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter, like I mentioned previously, if you don't like it, then don't read it, I have given plenty of warnings for you to click away and not read this story, so, if you flame me, don't expect a reaction from me. It is not my fault that you decided to risk it with this story and didn't like it after the warnings.**

**Anyway, with Naruto suckling the milk from the she-wolf, it is a throwback to a myth/legend before Ancient Rome was even a thing, where the brothers; Romulus and Remus survived at a young age doing the exact same thing. A little call back for History, in which I studied back in highschool... and still do at times at home.**

**The reason why I went for this sort of approach? Because I feel that it was different and could have some potential... I did take some inspiration from any fanfiction like this, which is why it has some similarities for it, but I hope I changed it enough so that it isn't plagiarised.**

**Why the wolf was female? Because females, no matter species, are always more compassionate and have a sense of nurturing ingrained into them... also because of convenience purposes. If you want any older women to be adding into the running to be with Naruto in the future, let me know in the comments below.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - If you could head over to ff.net and follow my Forum, that will be greatly appreciated; https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/FestiveBoi-s-General-Forum/229681/. Or, if you follow my twitter, with my name being Festive_Enforcer, or my handle, which is @FestivePhantom.
> 
> Alright, through the pain of writing with a fractured finger, and having my left hand being basically useless while my middle and index finger are taped together, I managed to finish the rest of this chapter.
> 
> If you want an older woman who is not in the tags to be with Naruto, please do let me know.
> 
> I am also sorry that this chapter is a little shorter and doesn't have that much to it. Just so you know, little baby Naruto has imprinted onto the she-wolf, thinking that she is his mother, and the she-wolf has imprinted onto baby Naruto, with her acting like his mother, the one who needs to care for him and feed him.

"What do you mean Naruto has disappeared!?" Hiruzen all but yelled out, his entire demeanor changing, no longer looking like the elderly grandfather, but now, he was looking like he was ready to kill a man.

In front of him, was the quivering figure of Kakashi, and off to the side of him was Tsume Inuzuka and her ninken partner, Kuromaru - both of whom had been summoned by one of the ANBU - they were also radiating displeasure and anger. Kuromaru was barring his teeth and even growling lowly, despite spending such a short amount of time with the little Naruto, he had grown to enjoy him, considering that little baby Hana, and Tsume had taken a liking to him as well, which meant that he was OK in his book.

Speaking of little Hana, she had been put to bed and being looked after by one of the clansmen back at the compound.

"I-I headed back to the orphanage, Naruto was gone from his crib!" Kakashi yelped out, despite his half of his face being covered by the mask, that didn't stop his eyes from showing the sheer amount of panic and fear that he had.

Despite becoming the youngest Jonin in Konoha's history, and from being a prodigy in the field of battle, that didn't mean that he was completely immune to the overbearing KI of the 'Kami no Shinobi'.

Even Kuromaru was starting to inch away from him, with the fact that Kakashi was reeking of sweat.

"Kuromaru, Tsume, you will join us, we need to find Naruto, and quickly." Hiruzen ordered, before seemingly disappearing without a trace, when in actual fact, he used the Shunshin no Jutsu, it was just that he was so good at it that he did it without the smoke or leaves, giving it the appearance that he disappeared in pure speed.

Quickly following the Kage, Kakashi used a brief hand seal before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Looking down towards her ninken partner, Tsume couldn't help but feel saddened at the news that had just been recieved. Not only had her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend now, leave her after giving birth to Hana, and leaving her as a single parent, but now the baby that she had become so smitten with was now missing, "Come on, Kuro. We need to hurry." She ordered, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, much like Kakashi.

Growling lowly once more, the anger that Kuromaru was showing was palpable, _"I swear, whoever did this, I promise you that I will kill you slowly."_ He muttered out, just imaging all the ways that he could kill the person who dared take Naruto, who had managed to worm his way into his heart.

Once he spoke of his threat, he moved with speed unmatched by most to catch up to his distraught partner.

**xXx**

Appearing in front of the orphanage, Tsume let herself calm down slightly, before taking a glance at the orphanage that was in front of her. While it wasn't the most... prettiest of buildings, nor was a place that many ever wanted to live in, it was the sad reality for children, either their parents simply left them there, being unable to care for them, or sometimes they were found on missions and were recovered and brought into the village to be raised here.

The building was at least three stories tall, and from the outside, seemed to be relatively up to date with the building code, however, there were still many little holes and indents in the walls, along with the frames of the windows on the first floor being a little dilapidated, however, other than that, there was nothing else to really point out.

Other than the fact that it had been untouched - thankfully - during the Kyuubi's rampage. However, she didn't even want to think about how many more young children would have to be placed within its walls from the attack.

Shaking her head away from those minor thoughts, Tsume allowed herself to be able to concentrate on the unique chakra signitures of Kakashi and Sarutobi. Managing to detect where they were located - on the second floor - she gazed upwards and saw that one of the windows were open, and she could faintly hear the sound of footfalls, preparing herself to jump onto the window sill to enter the room that they were in.

However, before she could do that, she was stopped when she heard her ninken partner, _"Tsume!"_

Turning around and seeing Kuromaru rapidly approaching, she gestured towards the open window, "They are in there, come on, we can't waste anymore time, every moment counts." She stated, a tinge of urgency in her voice, before leaping up towards the window sill and entering into the room.

 _"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this."_ He muttered out, before he approached the side of the building and started to climb it, using his claws to find the small dents or holes on the wall to climb up towards where his partner just entered.

**xXx**

Once inside the room, Tsume was greeted by the Hokage and Kakashi, both of them looking around the room, double - no - triple checking every little nook and cranny to see if they can find something of value towards the whereabouts of Naruto, possibly even something that they missed the first time.

"Any luck?" Tsume questioned out, as she closed her eyes and took a few whiffs of the room. It didn't smell pleasant, especially not with her heightened senses, which were shared by her fellow clansmen and clanswomen. However, apart from the smell of cleaning products, and lingering smells that were probably rotted into the walls and floors of the room, she really couldn't smell anything off.

Perhaps Kuromaru would have more luck, considering that he probably had the best sense of smell within the entire village and out of all the ninken partners of the Inuzuka clan.

"None. Whoever done this took every single precaution." Sarutobi stated, heaving a large sigh of regret. Regret for not keeping Naruto within the meeting room. He also felt regret for the fact that not only did he feel like he let his predacessor down, but also his wife and Kushina, "Smell anything?" He asked, his eyes pleading and a large amount of hope heard within his voice.

"I can't. Perhaps Kuromaru could." Tsume answered, shaking her head sadly at the Hokage.

"We can only hope." He muttered out.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi's voice broke the silence, instantly, Hiruzen was alert once more.

"Yes?" He questioned out, before heading his way over to Kakashi, who was holding onto a piece of fabric across the room. Spotting the piece of fabric, he turned to face Tsume and gestured with his hand in a come-hither motion, which she followed as she too, spotted the fabric that Kakashi was holding onto.

Holding out the piece of fabric for Hiruzen to take, he held it up in the moonlight that was peaking through the open window on the other side of the room. He continued to inspect it, even running his finger across the fabric, almost like he was trying to picture where the fabric might've fallen off of.

Considering that it was black in color, and Kakashi was wearing a lighter shade of gray, along with his green Jonin-vest, it was clear that was instantly crossed out for offenders.

 _"Climbing buildings is something that I don't want to do again."_ Kuromaru panted out, placing his head down on the floorboards for a few moments to catch his breath. He had forgotten how hard it was to climb up buildings, especially when he was trying to be silent.

He hated to admit it, but he wasn't as young as used to be. Back when he was a small pup, he couldn't resist a good climb, now, in his older age - He was about 19, which is getting on in the years as a dog - climbing vertically was a challenge.

"Sorry, Kuro. I didn't want you running through the building and potentially waking everyone else up." Tsume apologised to her ninken partner, rubbing along the top of his head gently in reassurance.

 _"It's fine."_ He barked out, bringing his head away from the head pats he was recieving, _"Got anything about the missing pup?"_ He asked those in the room, eyeing all three of them.

"We only have this, which Kakashi found by the crib." Hiruzen spoke out, bringing the small piece of fabric closer to Kuromaru, "Can you get anything from this?" He asked, wanting to know if the canine companion could pick up anything from the fabric.

_"Hmm."_

Taking a deep whiff of the piece of fabric, he closed his eyes as he concentrated on the smells that were currently assaulting his senses. Doing his best to dim the lingering smell of cleaning product and Kami know's whatnot within the room, he took a few moments to pinpoint the smells.

He could smell the scent of Kakashi on the fabric, which was obvious considering that he found the glove, and he smelt Hiruzen's scent, which had a distinct tabocco-like scent to it. However, as he took another deep inhale of the fabric, two more senses rushed towards him. One that was familiar, and one that was completely new to him.

 _"I can smell the pup on this fabric, along with one other that I cannot identify... it has a more... sweaty smell, and... distressed?"_ He answered, yet questioned at the same time, it was interesting for sure, not for the fact the person was sweating, but for the fact that he could also smell that he or she was distressed whilst doing so.

"That means they were a trained shinobi or kunoichi, and possibly didn't want to do this." He muttered out, rubbing his chin at that, he needed to keep an eye out for anyone that has been acting suspicious, or has been acting... off when he brings up this incident, and considering that only a select few knew of Naruto's condition, it would be rather easy to weed them out, "Could you track them down?" The Hokage, once more hope in his voice that they could track down whoever kidnapped Naruto, and hopefully, didn't kill him.

"I can try. The scent is new, so it means that this must have happened recently." Kuromaru answered in affirmative, nodding his head to go along with it.

**xXx**

Tracking down the scent was a little more easier than what Kuromaru first thought that it would be, considering that he would've thought that most scents that were further away from the village would've been diluted by the overwhelming toxicity of the Kyuubi's chakra or the death surrounding the area, but that was not the case.

However, as Kuromaru led Hiruzen, Kakashi and Tsume closer to where the scent was most strongest that contained both the pup's and the offender, a large pit formed within their stomachs and dread was slowly filling their very being as they slowly came closer to the ever looming large metallic fence-line that surrounded Training Ground 44, which was also known as the Forest of Death.

Like the name suggested, the Forest of Death was home to many plants and animals that were poisonous, and very deadly. With animals even being able to grow to sizes that were unbelievable for their species, one such creature that was known to inhabit the deadly forest was a massive centipede that was about twelve feet in length, and having some scientists perform tests on it, it was only considered a few months old.

Who knew how big an adult one would be, and it was a scary thought to even have!

There was also no real evidence about why the animals and flora seemed to grow to the sizes they did, however, it was speculated to be because of the unique ecosystem and all of the nutrients that had been untouched by man for decades.

"Are you sure the scent leads here?" Tsume questioned her partner, she couldn't help but feel a little frightened at the prospect of being so close to the very forest that were told as bad stories to keep little children behaved.

 _"I'm certain. However, we need to hurry, both scents are starting to diminish, and its starting to become cold."_ Kuromaru answered, before leaping over the massive fence-line and into the depths of the forest. Since the temperature is dropping, if Naruto was still alive in the forest, there would be a high chance that the cold will kill him if he isn't found quickly.

"Kakashi. You don't have to come into the forest." Hiruzen stated, looking at Kakashi with concern.

While he wasn't exactly a talkative person, Kakashi was being much more quiet and withdrawn, and one could see that this has hit him hard. Along with the guilt being nearly palpable from him.

Shaking his head at that, he barely even glanced towards Hiruzen, "No, I need to find sensei's son." He replied, before leaping over the large fence himself.

Sighing quietly to himself, he glanced over towards where Tsume was, but he found that she wasn't there, and instead, he could feel her faintly sense her chakra signiture a little further ahead of Kakashi's, _'Must've gone over right away.'_ He thought to himself, before he shook his head from those thoughts and he too, leapt over the fence-line and entered the infamous Forest of Death.

**xXx**

Appearing within a small clearing, Kuromaru and Tsume gazed around the area, both tense and ready for anything that might come out at them from the shadows of the shrubbery or tree lines, however, with them both sensing that nothing was in the immediate area, they allowed themselves to calm down slightly.

"Smell anything?" Tsume asked her partner, it was clear to tell that she was nervous, either about being so deep within the Forest of Death, or for the fact that the scent of Naruto stopped here if Kuromaru had stopped, and seeing him nowhere in sight did very little to help calm Tsume's nerves.

Closing his eyes once again, Kuromaru took a deep whiff of the area, trying to pinpoint the scents.

However, what he smelt caused him to frown lightly - if he could do that - because what he smelt was three different scents. With the one that he was following from the orphanage completely disappearing off the radar, but the other scents were from the pup, and from something else entirely, something feral and wild. The one that made him the most concerned however was the strong smell of iron in the air.

Continuing to make his way closer to the middle of the clearing, something else became apparent, nearly overlapping the scent of the pup. Opening his eyes and looking around for what caused it, he didn't have to look long for his eyes to land on a few splatters of blood.

Fresh blood, as it was still dripping down lightly from a few blades of grass.

Taking in the scent of the blood, Kuromaru became even more concerned when the blood had the scent of the pup that was within the council chambers mere minutes ago.

 _"Tsume, there is blood here!"_ He barked out, before he heard the rapid footfalls of Kakashi and Hiruzen, meaning that they had finally managed to catch up to them, and what he could smell from them, they were nervous as well.

As he continued to follow the scent of the blood, he eventually was led towards a rather large pile of shrubberies, with some of the leaves being coated in fresh blood. Looking around the shrubberies, he was about to turn around when something caught his attention in his peripheral vision, and it was a piece of blue fabric that was hidden behind the small gaps of the shrubs.

 _"Oh no."_ He muttered out, hoping against hope that it was not what he thought it was.

As he poked his head through the shrubs, he saw that it was a blue blanket that was lying on the floor, with many rips and tears in it, along with small blood splatters. Also adorning on the fabric were large globs of saliva, much too large and too frequent to be a baby's drool.

As he placed his nose against the fabric and smelt it, his fears were confirmed. It smelt of the little pup that Tsume had taken a liking to, however, that smell was being dominated by the same feral and wild scent from earlier.

Ears drooping down low as he gazed around the area for any sign of the pup, trying his best to hold out any hope that he was possibly still in the area, however, that was for naught as the sound of simple chirping from crickets and sounds of howling in the far distance greeted his ears.

Gently taking the worn and bloodied fabric in his maw, Kuromaru turned around and started to amble back towards the group. He was not looking forward to this, he didn't even want to think about how much that this would upset them.

However, if he would've simply stayed still and not be distracted by the discarded fabric, he would've seen a large she-wolf looking up at him, anger and distrust clear in its gaze, before it turned around, carrying a naked baby Naruto away from the area.

**xXx**

The she-wolf was suddenly up and alert, which stopped Naruto from suckling on her teat. He was about to make a noise, however, seeing how tense and guarded she was acting caused Naruto to be as quiet as possible as his 'mother' was scanning the area for any danger.

As the she-wolf sniffed the air a few times, she suddenly growled lowly as the hairs on her body went rigid, causing her to look larger and more intimidating then she actually was as she smelt differing emotions in the air, most of which were seeming to be a danger to her and her new 'pup'. Turning her attention towards the baby that had once again awoke her maternal instincts - but also imprinted herslef on the baby to be the one who was to feed him and care for him - she gently took off the wierd fabric that he was wearing and placed it on the ground just behind the shrubbery.

She didn't understand the weird fabric that these people wore. Not only did it seem counter-productive, but it must of made them uncomfortable!

However, an idea struck her, and she used her large claws to rip and tear into the fabric to get whoever was rapidly approaching the area to be thrown off or disheartened to continue. The blood splatters from when that terrible man cut her baby pup helped greatly!

Seemingly nodding to herself once her job was done, she gently used her teeth to pick up her 'pup' by the large fold of skin behind his neck - making sure to not hurt him in the process, and he didn't have an extra layer of fur - and carried him away from the area.

However, she didn't leave the immediate area, and instead, she placed her little pup down on her back as she gazed just above the shrubs a few feet back from the blanket. She watched with a critical eye as a large dog appeared in the area, and started to sniff the blanket and looked around the area, which caused her to narrow her eyes, thinking that he would continue to come closer.

Although, much to her relief, he took the piece of fabric within his mouth and turned around and headed back through the small area of shrubberies. Her ears twitched atop of her head as she heard other voices, much like the mans from earlier, however, she could tell from the pitch and tone that one was definitely not a male, but rather a female of the same species.

She stayed still for a few moments, feeling her new 'pup' cling onto her fur and snuggled further into her back for warmth. Knowing that was a sign that her new pup was either tired and cold or was still hungry, she turned around, careful to not make any noise whilst doing so - lest she get the attention of those in the area - and headed back towards her den, where she would once again feed her little darling and keep him warm for the night.

They had a lot to do in the morning!

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for it being so short. I tried to fit this little section into the last chapter, but I felt like it destroyed the flow of everything and messed up the pacing of it.**

**Please do leave a comment if you so wish, or perhaps you might want to leave a kudos or bookmark to it.**

**If you want Naruto - who is animalistic and has a pack mentality - to be with someone who has not already been decided in the tags, let me know, and I will try to add them to it. I am new to this site, so forgive me if I mess up somewhere.**

**Try to keep the women so they are older than him. He will be more inclined to the older women, considering they are more mature and fit to have his babies. Although, lemons might not happen in this story.**


	3. Harem Ideas, let them out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, merely something for you all to write to me, or PM me on fanfiction.net, or possibly even Twitter to let me know on who you want to be with Naruto.
> 
> REUPLOADED TO HELP PEOPLE!
> 
> There are small rules, of which will be placed in the chapter itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net pen name; FestiveBoi
> 
> Fanfiction Forum; https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/FestiveBoi-s-General-Forum/229681/
> 
> Twitter - Festive_Enforcer or @FestivePhantom

Alright, so this is a re-upload of chapter three, for letting your ideas out for the possible introduction of older women to Naruto's life. Since people did indeed misread it, I will reiterate and re-word it so you can fully understand it.

Not making fun of you or anything like that, I was just a little irked by the fact that people seemed to forget that Naruto has been living with wolves for most of his life, that means he has had very little to no human contact whatsoever until he has been found.

Confirmed Members;

\- Hana Inuzuka

\- Tsume Inuzuka

\- Kurenai Yuuhi

\- Anko Mitarashi

**RULES**

The women have to be older than Naruto. To put that into perspective, Naruto will be 12 when he is slowly reintroduced into society. So, anyone female above the age of 12! I can try and change the timeline about marginally age-wise. HOWEVER, if you were to convince me really well, I might bend that rule a **LITTLE BIT** , for **ONE GIRL** his age, or if you do it really well, perhaps **TWO GIRLS**.

Remember that Naruto has not been in society, meaning that he hasn't been to the academy, he hasn't interacted with his 'generation'. However, this also gives me a little more freedom, considering that his wolf pack has moved around queit a lot in search for a new home when they felt the need to move, either they were in danger or there was a food/water shortage. That means that Naruto could have possible ran into someone from a neighbouring village or another kunoichi whilst they were on a mission!

Remember, Naruto wil be the 'Dominant One', considering that his 'mother' was the Alpha She-Wolf of the pack, Naruto took over that duty and became the Alpha of the pack, despite the species difference. Meaning that Naruto will be a leader, and someone who doesn't take shit from anything or anybody!

ANOTHER THING; Naruto will not understand spoken words, considering that he has never spoken them, or perhaps even heard of them in some cases! If someone runs into him, he could possibly pick up the easier words, nothing else.

Give me a good explanation on HOW Naruto and the woman met. Just a brief summary, possibly one or two sentences, or if you have something really well thought out, possibly even a paragraph!

If you want to be extra helpful, perhaps you can add in a personality quirk for the women. They could be; Smothering, Overprotective, Obsessed/Yandere (Nothing too gorey tho) It will make it a little fun for me to place a small spin on things!


	4. Harem Finalised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little update chapter regarding the Harem, and the new women that have been finalised in it.
> 
> I will try my best to give a 'Role' for each of them, e.g; Alpha, Mothering, etc. I will also give a small 'backstory' into how they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as it pains me to say this, I need to get this off my chest; my family is about to enter real financial stress, and it is going to be very stressful for the next month or so.
> 
> While I may be crossposting this story over from fanfiction, I am under a LOT of financial pressure, so chapters are going to be very slow for the next month or so.
> 
> While I am not forcing nor begging for any financial support, if you do decide to support me on Patreon for $1 USD a month, it will make stuff a little easier. Thank you.
> 
> -/-
> 
> Fanfiction.net pen name; FestiveBoi
> 
> Fanfiction Forum; https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/FestiveBoi-s-General-Forum/229681/
> 
> Twitter - Festive_Enforcer or @FestivePhantom
> 
> If you want to support me on Patreon, feel free to do so! I only have 1 tier, and that is a simple $1 USD a month, so it is entirely up to you if you want to pledge your support to me! https://www.patreon.com/FestiveBoi

**HOW IT WILL BE LAYED OUT (Name, Role) [Then Under that will be a small backstory for the character!]**

**Harem List** **\- ONE OR TWO MIGHT BE ADDED AS OMEGA'S [If you don't know what Omega's are, simply look up roles for a Wolf Pack, and let me know who might fall into that category]**

* * *

**Tsume Inuzuka [Alpha Women for Harem/Overprotective]**

Being the one of the very few that took a liking to Naruto as soon as she met him, she worked and searched tirelessly for any sign of Naruto after his kidnapping, even missing out on valuable sleep whilst doing so. As the years went by, she never gave up hope that Naruto would return one day, even when all odds were against it and many people had stopped searching, barring a few others that still held onto that smidgen of hope.

Once Naruto was found, she and Hana took full responsibility for him, adopting him into the clan, teaching him all the important lessons that he missed out, and taught him how to fight in a more refined matter, and taught him 'people-skills' to help him finally fit back into society.

However, as time passed when he was missing, and all of the trauma that placed on her, she became very overprotective of him, and she isn't afraid to show others that side of her. If anybody even mentioned anything bad about Naruto, she would lay down the law with them, and Kami forbid if anyone hurt Naruto, whether that be intentionally or purposefully, she would gladly maim them with the help of Kuromaru.

Yet, she herself fell under the power of Naruto's aura that he was radiating, and like so, she became a love interest. Due to her wild personality, and for her power, Naruto believed that she would bear him strong children, despite the age gap, and he believed that she would be able to protect the young.

**Hana Inuzuka [Beta/Overprotective]**

Despite only being young when she first met Naruto, he had managed to stick within her mind, and when she was old enough, she spent most of her free time with her mother and Kuromaru in order to try and find Naruto. Despite him being missing and labelled 'dead' for years, she nor her mother ever gave up hope. She had a gut feeling that he was still alive and well.

When she and her mother finally found Naruto, living with the pack of wolves in the Forest of Death, they were happy and relieved. When they were given the task in order to bring Naruto back into society, and to teach him on 'how to act and be human' they took it upon themselves to do so. They took him in and adopted him into the clan, they taught him how to speak, no matter how long it took. They also refined his rather animalistic behavior to be more acceptable towards society, and they refined his skills that he managed to acquire during his time living with the wolves.

Even if Naruto shared no genetics or blood with her, she developed a strong overprotective sister bond to him, and she wouldn't be afraid to lay down the law to anyone that hurt Naruto or mistreated him.

While not as strong as her mother, Hana also became a love interest. Due to her skills when it came to healing animals - even the wolves from Naruto's pack - she gained the full trust of Naruto, and he believed that the pups that she would bear would always be treated and nurtured.

**Anko Mitarashi [Warrior/Tutor]**

Being one of the four resident 'Ice-Queens of Konoha' and Hana's childhood friend, she joined in on the search once she heard of the plight from the Hokage, and her friend Hana, and from Tsume. Thinking that this will give her some more credit and favorability in the eyes of the Hokage and the village itself. Despite it being rather selfish in nature, she was getting rather desperate after she had started to be treated unfairly for being the student of the now rogue Sannin; Orochimaru.

With her knowing the Forest of Death best, considering that she had spent most of her time training in that place with Orochimaru, she was able to quickly learn new things or pick up new scents/trails with the help of her snake summons. Despite being rather unsucsessful, she still held out hope, although, not out of selfish means this time. She genuinly wanted Hana and Tsume to be happy once again, as she learnt just how much this 'Naruto' person meant to them.

She had to repay the kindness that they had shown her when everywhen else didn't in some way. She felt like she needed to repay a debt to them.

**Kurenai Yuhi [Warrior/Tutor]**

Being one of the four 'Ice-Queens of Konoha' and Hana's and Anko's childhood friend, she was dragged into one of the many search parties by her rather eccentric friend; Anko. However, despite being probably the least 'well-rounded' kunoichi of the group, for the fact that her skills other than Genjutsu were average at best, and below average at worst, she developed some sort of fascination with the Forest of Death and surrounding areas when she was in the search party.

Now, she happily spent some of her free time searching for her target to get away from the lustful leers of the many men in the village, and the search happened to be a great way to blow off some unwanted anger and steam. It would keep her mind off of the many times she had been cat-called during the day, and it would make her forget about the lustful leers and the many perverted jokes that she was on the recieving end of.

It also helped that the local wildlife and plants had brought out another side of her, a more serene and gentle side.

**Tsunade Senju [Maternal/Healer of the Pack(Theta)]**

Brought back into Konohagakure for something that was of 'extreme importance', she had hesitantly followed through with the order. Being ordered directly by the Hokage with threats of having her travel rights abolished was enough of a reason to go back to the place she never wanted to be in again. So, taking her new apprentice and niece of her long deceased lover, Dan, who was named Shizune, she quickly made her way towards Konoha.

Once she saw the reason on why she was brought back, she was stunned. When she had learnt of what had happened to Naruto and what his childhood was like, she was a little surprised, and she couldn't help but try to dig even deeper into Naruto, to see how much being brought up by wolves changed his outlook on things, or perhaps, any other things that had happened to his body, nerves, muscles and all of that.

However, she also had another mission, and that was to see if she could fix anything negative that might've come out of this. Such as his mannerisms or perhaps his muscles that should be working as a human, and not as a 'Wolf-child'.

Yet, during her time spent with Naruto, it somehow made her dormant maternal feelings come to life, and she couldn't help but to stay around him and protect him and smother him in love whenever she could. He became one of the reasons on why she would stay in the village with Shizune. Somehow, he had managed to worm his way into her heart without even trying, and somehow those feelings started to become a little twisted and deprived, and she gained feelings for someone who was basically two decades younger than her.

**Yugito Nii [Lead Warriror]**

When she was taking her Chunin Exams in Konoha, her team had passed the written exams with ease, and were nearing the end of their next task in the Forest of Death. However, as she was lagging behind her fellow teammates, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Almost like she was compelled to see what that was about, she decided to investigate further. What she saw shocked her, yet put her on guard at the same time.

She found Naruto, walking about on all fours whilst sniffing the air and growling lowly at her.

As she took her time in order to evaluate the situation at hand, she couldn't help but feel something towards the animalistic boy, who was obviously too young to be in the exams, as she hadn't seen him at all during the written portion, nor had she seen him at all during the second part of the examination.

It was only thanks to Nibi in her mind telling her that she should tell the Hokage or the next best person if he was unavaliable. It was also due to Nibi that she had learnt that he was a Jinchuriki, much like her, except for the fact that he held the Kyuubi within him.

In order for her to not scare of the animalistic boy, she spent some time with him, completely ignoring that she was currently in her Chunin exams. At first, gaining the trust of Naruto had been difficult, as he seemed to be aggressive and very weary by nature, but eventually, he had managed to allow himself to calm down around her. As time continued to pass, she had spent time with Naruto, telling him of stories of what she had experienced, about what she had done in life, and the power that she had been given as a baby - of course, exaggerating some parts to make it seem more interesting - and that seemed to bring his natural curiosity and interest out, and he had managed to stay when she had left after telling him that she will retrieve someone.

After reporting her findings to the Hokage, at first he had been very serious about the situation, even threatening her with automatic disqualification if she was pulling his leg. However, when the Hokage had found out that it was indeed the truth, and Naruto had been found by her, she was given an automatic promotion, regardless if she lost in the early rounds or not, and had been handed a rather large sum of Ryo for a reward.

It was due to this that she had been thanked and even rewarded once again by Hana and Tsume for finding this boy. However, to top it all off, the Hokage and Raikage to become the new Diplomat to try and rebuild the trust and alliance of Kumo and Konoha.

Now, she spends most of her time in Konoha, training to become even better. Only really returning to Kumo when she was absolutely needed, or if she ever felt 'homesick'. 

**Hinata Hyuga [Warrior]**

It had been a complete chance that Hinata and Naruto had met.

He was simply doing one the many scouting sessions for his wolf pack when he picked up an odd scent, along with a very malicious feeling that was lingering within the air. Becoming on guard, he had followed the scent - after calling for backup with his other 'Scout' companions - and once he saw that a rather shady looking man was giving off the malicious feelings and even that disgusting scent, he had went into his hunter mode. Yet, before he could even follow through with his intentions, he had picked up yet another scent. That of a female.

Noticing that the shady looking man was carrying a sack that clearly had the female within it, he had attacked with his companions in all of his might.

Yet, due to unexpected ambush, he and his wolf partners had completely overrun and took out the man carrying the sack, which had feel to the ground with a thud, along with a young, feminine 'Yelp' coming from within the bag.

His curiosity skyrocketing, he had opened the bag with his canines, and had freed a girl with lavender hair, although her skin tone was pail and she was shivering like a leaf. He watched as the girl to a glance at him, thanking him for freeing her, along with having a small blush on her face as she took in his appearance before she collapsed, her exhausted state making her body finally shut down to recover from everything that had happened.

He was about to stay with her with his companions when he heard the rapid footfalls coming from another direction. Not wanting to get caught by other unknowns - it sounded like a large group was quickly making thier way over to their location - he had retreated back into the foliage and made his way back to the safety of the den.

However, that girl had managed to stay within his mind, and unknown to him, he was always within the girls mind as she tried to find him once again.

**Tayuya [Hunter]**

Naruto had taken an interest in Tayuya for her interesting personality, and for her unique power. Not only was she a dangerous foe in battle, she was also someone who could take out enemies from long range, with a simple flute and some music.

She was talented, and even had some nice colored hair to go with it! Despite the fact that she held some sort of 'demonic' power - which in his opinion, made him a little hot under the collar when she changed form - she was able to keep up with anything and adapt to new situations on the go. Something which he respected greatly.

As time went on, and a few chance meetings, they eventually formed this really odd bond, where they would be happy to see each other, yet would be at each other's throats all the time.

What was it that the others kept on calling her? Ah, Tsundere! Despite her vehement denies and sputtering, she would always blush at that accusation, then she would huff and stomp away childishly. She was so odd, and unique that he couldn't help but keep an interest in her.


End file.
